It is oftentimes necessary to provide a hitch assembly whereby a vehicle can pull other equipment. Such is the case, for example, where a farm tractor is used to pull ancillary farm equipment such as ammonia applicators.
While it is common for a tractor to pull equipment attached at the rear of the tractor, a need sometimes arises to pull other ancillary equipment during a farming operation. If this cannot be done, then either the operation cannot be carried out as desired, or several passes must be made across the field to accomplish the desired end.
If ancillary equipment could be pulled outwardly from the tractor, however, then a desired field treatment could be effected with a minimum of passes since the tractor would be free to pull additional equipment attached behind the tractor. In addition, in some cases, it might also be desirable that ancillary equipment be maintained outwardly from the tractor rather than rearwardly thereof.